My Three Dads
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: With Hohenheim's wife dead, he calls his brother-in-law, and his best friend from school to help him raise his three children. Contains: Parental confusion, two men struggling to change a diaper, and much much more!


**I know, I'm stupid for even trying to make a new story when I have so much work to do, but I had to write this before it was too late! Please review, and here's the cast of the story! :D **

**_"My three dads"_**

**_Father: Van Hohenheim_**

**_Son#1: Edward Elric_**

**_Son#2: Alphonse Elric_**

**_Daughter#1: Winry Elric_**

**_Brother-in law: Roy Mustang_**

**_Friend of Father: Jean Havoc_**

**Actually, there will be more cast coming on near the middle of the story, but for now, we have these characters. As more cast comes up, I will add the characters to the cast.  
**

* * *

Van Hohenheim, father of his three children, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry Elric had it all. He had a wonderful wife, two wonderful sons, a daughter, and a steady job as a broadcaster for the news.

Hohenheim's family had recently moved to Central when Trisha Elric got sick. She had passed away during her sickness that she had. No one knew what it was, it was said to be some type of plague they have not found much research about.

The one thing that tore Hohenheim up was that his children would never remember their mother. Edward was about two, Alphonse was just one, and Winry was four. Winry would probably be the only one that would truly remember.

The blonde hair and gold eyes of Edward let anyone know that he was Hohenheim's son, them looking so much alike. Though, Alphonse looked like his mother. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Even though Trisha's hair was brown, Alphonse's was more of a dirty blonde. But as he got older, it would surely change to a nice brown like his mother's.

Winry had long blonde hair, though not quite golden. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, though it was also not quite like her mother's.

Trisha was the kindest woman you would ever see. She was a wonderful mother as well. This is why when she had not much time left, she told Hohenheim this. She also contacted his mother to come watch out for him after she passed.

Which, Hohenheim's mother took up on. Of course, it did not last long when Hohenheim called up his brother-in law, and his friend from fifth grade that stuck around until college.

"Are you sure you won't need me?" Hohenheim's mother asked.

"I'm sure, mother. Now, please, let me take care of my own children. I have a couple of buddies coming to help me out for when I have to work," Hohenheim said.

"Alright, but I hate to leave my grandbabies. Your friends, they know how to take care of children? Especially little ones like these?" the worrying grandmother asked.

"Yes, mother, now please, go," Hohenheim said once more. He then shooed his mother off to be on his own.

"Nama, gone?" Edward asked. He had taken up to calling his grandmother, Nama, because he wasn't truly good at talking yet.

"Yes, Ed, grandma's gone. But, I have your uncles coming over to stay with us," Hohenheim told his boy.

Edward then ran in the kitchen, away from sight. Hohenheim sighed and looked at the playpen near him. That was where his son, Alphonse, laid.

"It's just you and me, kid," Hohenheim said. The infant then covered himself with his blanket. "I guess it's just me, then,"

The door then opened, and Roy Mustang came in.

"Roy, how are you?" Hohenheim said. He was glad that Roy was here now, because that meant it would relieve some stress.

"I'm fine. What's that?" Roy pointed at the playpen.

"It's a playpen. Where the babies can play and we don't have to watch them," Hohenheim said.

"Why do you need one of those? Aren't your kids like…fourteen now?" Roy asked.

"This is what you get for going to Xing for so long. Alphonse is one, Edward is two, and Winry is four," Hohenheim said.

"Damn, looks like I better go," Roy said.

"No, no, no, wait! You didn't see the kids at the funeral because I thought they were too young, but I can't do this alone," Hohenheim said.

"So…how about you hire a nanny?" Roy asked.

"No, I cannot do that, I just got my mother out of here by promising I would have help from you and Jean," Hohenheim explained.

"Alright, alright, wait, Jean's coming?" Roy asked.

"Yes, he is. I thought it would be easier to take care of the kids if there were three of us. One of us is bound to have a free enough schedule to take care of them," Hohenheim said. "Allow me to show you to your room,"

Hohenheim led Roy to the bedroom down from the kitchen. Ed was nowhere to be found in the kitchen, but they thought nothing of it.

When they arrived in the room, it was blue with pink bunnies on the walls.

"It's not…overly masculine, but it'll do," Hohenheim said.

Edward was standing there looking at the bunnies. "Bunny," Ed said quietly.

Hohenheim lifted Ed up, and smiled. "Say hi to Uncle Roy,"

"Hey, kid, how's it going?" Roy said.

"You ugwly," Ed said quietly.

"What does he mean, I'm ugly?" Roy asked.

"That's just something Trisha taught the boys and Winry, when they say ugly, they mean that you look mean. Edward can't really say much, but he knows words that are close to what he means," Hohenheim said.

Winry then ran into the room. "Daddy! Someone's at the door!" She shouted. The four year old was wearing a pink dress with purple dots all over them. Edward happened to be wearing a blue shirt and tan shorts, and Alphonse was wearing a blue onesie with a pacifier jammed in his mouth.

"That's probably Jean. I'll show him to his room, and then I have to get to work," Hohenheim said. He walked to the door and opened it, showing Jean Havoc.

As usual, there was a cigarette lodged in his mouth, and it wasn't going until there was a reason for it. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Jean, come on in. You remember Winry, right?" Hohenheim asked.

"Yes, I do, but she was just a little thing when I saw her. It was right after she was born, and her feet could be on a key-chain," Jean chuckled.

"Daddy, do my feet go on a key-chain?" Winry asked.

"No, sweetie, now go play with Edward, I think he might be bored," Hohenheim said. Winry then rushed off to save her little brother from the power of boredom.

"So where are the kids I haven't met yet?" Jean asked.

Hohenheim lifted up Alphonse from the playpen. "This is Alphonse, and Edward is with Winry is Roy's room,"

"What a cute little guy," Jean smiled, and took Alphonse from Hohenheim. The man led Jean to his room before he announced he had to go to work.

"Daddy!" Winry shouted before running to Hohenheim with Edward.

"Dada, no go!" Edward cried out. He hugged his father tightly. Winry did the same.

"Kids, I have to go to work. I'll see you after work, just like I always do. You can stay here with Uncle Roy and Uncle Jean," Hohenheim said.

Hohenheim then left his three children with his brother-in-law and friend.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jean asked.

"Well, you can stay here with the kids, and I'm gonna play my guitar," Roy said. He only got a step away before Winry said, "Al stinks,"

"Really?" Jean asked. The little girl nodded.

"Good luck," Roy said before getting another step away.

"Uh uh, you're gonna help!" Jean shouted.

Roy picked up Alphonse before taking him to the kitchen. He laid the infant on the counter before taking off the body suit and looking at the diaper.

Winry, Edward, and Jean had followed him.

"What dey do Al?" Edward asked.

"They're changing his diaper," Winry said.

"Oh," the little boy responded.

"Now, how do I..?" Roy asked.

Jean began to peel off the diaper.

"Now, we just spray him with the hose," Jean said simply.

"You're a genius," Roy said before getting the sink hose, and spraying.

"You're missing, you're missing!" Jean shouted, being sprayed with the hose.

Once the baby was cleaned off, the two began to wrap his bottom with paper towels.

"There we go, all done," Jean and Roy said simultaneously.

"That's not how mommy does it," Winry said.

"Well, I don't care, we did it our own way," Roy said, high fiving Jean while still holding the baby.

Little did they know, it had taken them a long time to get the baby in a clean diaper, it was now a quarter to seven.

"I think this is about the time you go to bed, so let's get you all up there," Jean said.

"No! Mommy and Daddy let us stay up until midnight," Winry said.

"Nice try, but I'm sticking to what I think," Jean said.

Roy walked Alphonse to his room, and laid him in his crib. "Night, you little stinker," the young child squealed out a giggle before Roy left.

Jean picked up Ed smiling. "Are you ready for bed now?" the toddler did not respond. He just laid his head on Jean's shoulder. "I guess that means you're tired,"

Roy walked back to the kitchen, and lifted Winry up, carrying her sideways. "Let's go you little munchkin," Roy said.

Roy carried her to her room, which was blue since it used to be Ed's room. Her bed was a queen sized pink canopy bed that looked like it belonged to a princess. Roy assumed she must have been treated like one before her mother passed away.

Roy laid her into bed before handing her pajamas. "Change into these, and I'll check on you to make sure you have little snores coming from that nose in ten minutes," he said before walking out.

Roy went straight to Ed and Al's bedroom where Jean was bound to be, trying to get the tyke to sleep.

"Any trouble?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to go to sleep, which is weird because he seems so tired," Jean said. The toddler was standing in his crib, looking very unhappy.

"Maybe he's thirsty?" Roy asked.

"I don't know.." Jean was very confused.

Winry then walked in. "Mommy used to take him potty every night before bed, and then she would give him a bottle of juice,"

"Isn't he too old for bottles?" Roy asked.

"Not for night time. If he gets a nubby he'll spill it," Winry said.

"Alright, I'll get him a bottle, and you put her to bed," Jean said. He walked to the kitchen and Roy took Winry back to her room.

She was now clad in a pink night-gown. Roy picked her up, and placed her in bed.

"Now, you get to sleep, or else I get in trouble by your daddy," Roy said.

"Alright," Winry said.

"Good girl," Roy smirked, walking out of the room, and turning out the light.

Roy walked to the kitchen where Jean had a bottle of juice.

"You think he'll like this?" Jean asked.

"It's a bottle, he's lucky to get anything at all," Roy said.

The two men took the bottle back to the tyke, and handed it to him. Edward drank from it happily.

"Night," the two said simultaneously before walking out, and hanging around the room.

"Wanna watch cartoons?" Roy asked.

"No! Cartoons aren't on until Saturday," Jean said.

Roy laughed, and the two went to their own rooms to hang out in.

When Hohenheim came home, he checked on his boys and little girl before announcing how impressed he was to the two men.

"Hey, if we couldn't handle a couple of children, what kind of men would we be?" Roy asked.

"Very funny, now we better go to bed, we got an early start in the morning," Hohenheim said.

"Yeah, you're right. Night, guys." Roy said.

"Night, Van, Roy."

"Night, Roy, Jean." Hohenheim said, before they all retreated to their rooms.

* * *

**Please, please review! I need to know if this is any good so I can continue it. This is going to be VERY long! **


End file.
